Misunderstanding!
by PrivateEyeWriter
Summary: Sungmin seorang anak pengusaha terbesar di Korea, berpacaran dengan Kyu si penyanyi pendatang baru. Akan dijodohkan dengan Siwon, yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Konflik dimulai saat mereka yang sedang bercanda mesra, telrihat oleh kekasih masing2. CHAP 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!**

**Kalo gasuka FF ini jangan dibaca aja yaaa. Drpd mendem perasaan di dalem hati *halah***

**Soalnya, di FF ini mungkin ada yang gasesuai karakter asli para Castnya~**

**Aku Newbie jadi kalo TYPO, GAJE, gaseru, mohon dimaklumi*bungkuk-bungkukbadan***

**Berhubung aku cinta KyuMin dan Sichul jadi couple mereka terkadang suka ada di FF aku.**

**Oh iyaa…yang baik, cantik, keren, imut, ganteng, apapun itu review yaaaa :D**

**Aku labil jadi endingnya yang udah aku pastiin pasti bisa berubah-_-**

**Masih agak galau nih sama judul FFku **

**Misunderstanding**

**Castnyaa : tentu saja Kyu,Umin,Wonnie, Heechul.**

**Slash: Choi Ahjusshi(Appa Siwon), dan Lee Ahjushhi(Appa Umin)**

**About: perjodohan, salah paham, dll.**

**Ini asli Made in Aku, hehe. Walaupun, isinya ga bagus. Jangan ditiru :D**

**POKOKNYAA!**

**HAPPY READING, READERS **

**Sungmin's POV**

Apakah menurut kalian aneh jika aku mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Aku mencintainya tulus, bukan ingin memanfaatkannya. Lagipula, aku sudah mempunyai semuanya jadi aku tak butuh apapun kecuali Kyuhyun untuk saat ini.

Aku tidak mau kalau disuruh untuk membenci pria yang kucintai, apalagi disuruh menikah untuk sebuah bisnis keluarga.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau appa. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae jika aku terus-terusan berkata tidak untuk hal semacam ini" saat ini aku berada di ruangan appa-ku, terlihat urat-urat di dahinya karena menahan emosi.

"Kau, Lee Sungmin! Tidak ada penolakan untuk hal ini, kau mau kalau perusahaan kita '_stuck'_ di Korea saja? Kau tidak ingin kalau perusahaan kita bisa sampai pasar internasional?" oh tidak, jangan memaksaku!.

"Appa, ku mohon. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan sudah ku kenalkan bukan ke eomma dan appa!" aku rasa kalau sebentar lagi aku ingin bunuh diri, betapa jahatnya orangtua seperti itu.

"Mwo? Kau pikir orang seperti itukah yang pantas mendampingi seorang Lee Sungmin? Dia itu hanya seorang penyanyi yang terkenal hanya di Korea saja, lagipula dia juga masih pendatang baru." Appa masih belum mau mengerti keinginanku dan ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan kita? Belum mencapai pasar internasional kan? Ku mohon appa, baru sekali ini aku meminta sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidakkah appa kasihan kalau aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai?" aku terus saja melawan appa, bagaimana bisa aku berpisah dengan Kyuhyun?

"Kau ini! Apa yang si Cho Kyuhyun perbuat kepadamu, hah? Saat ini kau telah melawan appa. Intinya tidak ada penolakan untuk hal ini!" Mwo? Appa bangkit berdiri, meninggalkanku diruangan ini sendiri dengan pikiran penuh tentang Kyuhyun.

_Tuuuttt….tuutttt_, aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mendapatkan nama Cho Kyuhyun tertera di layar hp ku. Sedikit mengurangi rasa galauku,

"Yoboseyo" sapaku pada pria yang sangat kucintai ini

"Ne, Sungmin. Kau ada waktu nanti malam? Aku tunggu di restoran biasa nanti jam 7 malam. Klik." Telepon dimatikan, yah walaupun dia ini sangat cuek tapi aku sudah terbiasa.

Ah, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Takut-takut kalau appa memintaku untuk menemui seseorang yang tidak ingin aku lihat bahkan jumpai.

**Siwon's POV**

Aku bingung, kenapa dalam sebuah keluarga pembisnis harus ada istilah seperti itu? 'perjodohan' aku tidak mau! Aku sudah memiliki Heechul, sampai kapanpun aku hanya mencintai Heechul seorang. Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah restoran, menunggu kehadiran seseorang tentunya.

"Siwon-ah, mianhae menungguku. Sudah lamakah?" aigo, aku sangat mencintainya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan suara yang sangat merdu ini? Seorang namja manis ada dihadapanku saat ini.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku baru sampai kok, silahkan duduk, jagi." Aku menatapnya penuh kasih, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, apa yang kau perhatikan hah? Aku lapar nih, tidak mau pesan makan?" Heechul memanyunkan bibir seksinya, aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jagi. Aku panggil pelayan dulu" aku menyentikkan jariku ke arah seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri di tepi pintu, dia menghampiri kami.

"Ah, mau pesan apa?" Heechul langsung mengambil buku pesanan, selalu saja tidak sabaran. Ckck,

"Ah, aku mau Jajangmyeon untuk hidangan utama, minumnya Sikhye. Lalu untuk dessert aku mau Tteok, ah dessert disiapkan terakhir ya" haduh Heechul selalu banyak maunya, tapi tak apalah.

"Ah, kau mau apa, jagi?" Heechul menatapku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan buku pesanan tapi aku kembalikan,

"Sama seperti pesananmu saja" aku tersenyum, dia mengembalikan buku pesanan kepada pelayan, dan sang pelayan berlalu untuk membuat pesanan kami.

"Huh dasar tidak kreatif, masa setiap kita makan bersama. Kau selalu saja memesan apa yang kupesan" Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejekku tentu saja.

"Biarkan saja, memangnya tak boleh yaa?" aku mengambil alih tangannya, ku genggam untuk mengalirkan kehangatan.

"Ah, ne. Boleh-boleh, asal lain kali kau lebih kreatif dong. Haha" Selalu saja bercanda, aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Aku melihat wajahnya _blushing_ karena tatapanku. Sengaja tetap aku tatap matanya, ingin menunjukkan seberapa dalam aku mencintai orang didepanku ini. BRUKK,

"Hyyaaa, bajuku basahh" Heechul teriak refleks aku langsung melirik apa yang terjadi, seorang namja menumpahkan minuman yang ia bawa. Orang itu membungkuk beberapa kali, dan mengucapkan kata '_mianhae'_ dan berlalu.

"Ah kau mau kita pulang saja? Aku takut kau masuk angin, jagi." Aku berusaha membersihkan bajunya Heechul, yah perhatianku selalu tersorot untuknya.

"Ah, aniyo. Kita sedang berkencan bukan? Kau ingin menganggap kalau aku merusak semuanya heh?" Heechul menepis tanganku, lalu memanyunkan bibirnya. Gemas sekali melihat wajahnya!

"Oke, kita tetap disini. Tapi kalau kau sudah merasa tak nyaman karena bajumu, katakan padaku." Kucubit ujung hidungnya, lalu membelai pipi mulus dia sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, tidak masalah pasti aku katakan. Ah ya, kau lihat wajah pria tadi tidak?" Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu bersikap seperti seorang detektif, yah inilah namjaku kalau sedang mencoba menebak sesuatu dengan sok rahasia.

"Tidak sama sekali, habisnya dia membungkuk terus. Mengucapkan mianhae terus main pergi saja." Tiba-tiba Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, lalu berkata,

"Yang tadi itu, Cho Kyuhyun." Lalu dia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya dari telingaku, saat dia berbisik ditelingaku rasanya sangat geli.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah dia itu adalah penyanyi pendatang baru?" Hm, ya Cho Kyuhyun dia penyanyi pendatang baru. Aku memandang ke segala penjuru arah, sedikit berniat menemukan pria tadi. Ah itu, dia ada di kursi paling pojok dan sekelilingnya tidak seramai di kursi yang aku dan Heechul tempati saat ini. Mungkin karena dia artis, tidak mau kelihatan wartawan.

"Hey, kau memadangi apa sih Siwon?" ah aku tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku, saat ini aku menatap Heechul lagi

"Ah, aniyo. Aku hanya sedang melamun hehe." Aku menatapnya sambil menggenggam tangannya yang mulus ini, tiba-tiba…

"Maaf mengganggu, pesanan anda sudah siap. Silahkan dinikmati. Ah ya, dessertnya seperti permintaan akan kami berikan setelah kalian selesai menikmati hidangan utama. Permisi," sang pelayan berlalu, aku melihat Heechul tersenyum bahagia! Sepertinya dia sudah sangat lapar, ckck.

"Selamat makan, Siwooon" Heechul langsung melahap hidangannya

"Selamat makan, jagi" Aku juga melahap hidanganku tapi tidak seperti Heechul, dia terlihat sangat kelaparan.

Heechul memakan makanan sampai habis, sementara aku menyisakan makananku. Aku tidak begitu menyukai makanan dari restoran, jadi selalu tersisa. Heechul menyesap Sikhye-nya, lalu menatapku.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu tidak menghabiskan makananmu? Bukankah kau yang selalu membayar kalau kita makan di restoran? Sangat mahal kan harganya?" hm, Heechul selalu saja memarahiku kalau aku tak menghabiskan makananku~

"Sudahlah, jagi. Aku sudah kenyang, belum lagi nanti dessertnya." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraanku ke dessert, dan benar saja Heechul langsung ingat kalau dessertnya belum dihidangkan,

"Pelayan" panggil Heechul pada pelayan yang tadi,

"Ah ya, tuan. Ini dessertnya, silahkan dinikmati." Manis juga pelayan yang satu ini, setelah meletakkan 2 piring berisi Tteok rasanya macam-macam. Aku mengambil satu Tteok berisi pasta kacang hijau, lumayan! Pikirku~

"Ah menyenangkan sekali bisa makan Tteok. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ini hehe." Heechul memandangi Tteok-nya sambil akting menangis.

"Jagi, kau memakan Tteok seminggu yang lalu. Apakah seminggu itu waktu yang lama menurutmu?" aku tersenyum memandangi tingkah namja manis didepanku ini.

"Hm, ya tentu saja apalagi untuk sebuah Tteok. Hehe," ah rasanya tak ada yang lain yang ingin aku pandangi selain wajah namja-ku ini.

Pokoknya aku akan menjalani malam seindah ini bersama Heechul seorang.

**Sungmin's POV**

Ah, aku telat sekali. Seharusnya aku datang pukul 7, tapi karena aku ketiduran sekarang aku sudah telat 1 jam. Apa Kyuhyun masih menunggu ya? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seisi restoran ini, dan Oh Tuhan terimakasih. Aku melihat Kyuhyun duduk di kursi paling pojok tempat kita biasa makan bersama disini. Segera aku hampiri dia, lalu duduk di kursi tepat dihadapannya,

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku ketiduran, jadinya terlambat. Tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah loh." Aku mengeluarkan wajah se-aegyo mungkin, yah setahuku Kyuhyun hanya bisa luluh dengan wajah seperti ini.

"Hah, baiklah. Kau mau pesan apa?" Kyuhyun menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil, dan aku sangat lega melihatnya.

"Hm, karena diluar sangat dingin. Aku ingin yang hangat disini, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenmu saja?" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku, berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Hum, baiklah. Kajja, kita ke apartemenku." Hehe, ternyata Kyuhyun juga menginginkan diriku~

*apartemen Kyuhyun*

Saat aku memasuki apartemen Kyu, benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Sangat berantakan, aku saja merasa hampir gila melihat barang-barang berserakan dimana-mana. Mulai dari majalah, kaos kaki, pakaian, bungkus ramyon, cemilan, kertas-kertas file, apasaja deh..

"KYUHYUN! Yang benar saja kau hah! Kamarmu sangat berantakan, aku pusing melihat ini semua!" dengan sigap aku membereskan kamar Kyuhyun, sementara dia hanya diam duduk di sofa memperhatikanku. Yah, kejadian ini selalu saja terulang setiap aku ke apartemen Kyu.

"Kenapa sih apartemenmu selalu berantakan? Aku paling benci melihat hal-hal semacam ini! Kau tahu itu kan?" aku marah-marah sama Kyu sambil tetap membereskan kamarnya.

"Hn, aku tahu. Sudahlah jagi, kemarilah. Jangan pedulikan itu semua! Bukankah kau menginginkan aku, hm?" Kyu menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kamarnya.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun kalau sampai ada wartawan yang mengetahui hal ini. Riwayatmu hanya sampai disini!" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas,

"Demi orang yang kucinta? Aku rela untuk itu, oh ayo kemarilah jagi" Yah, sudah ya skip sampai sini. Aku ingin menghabiskan malamku bersama Kyuhyun.

_Tuuttt…tutttt….tutttt_, hummm…..siapa sih yang meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?

Aku langsung membenahi diri, mengambil ponsel di meja samping tempat tidur Kyu. Saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp, aku langsung memutar mata kesal. "appa" desisku

"Yoboseyo.." sapaku pada appa

"Heh, kau kemana sih Sungmin? Kenapa kau tidak pulang malam ini? Kalau dalam 1 jam ini kau tidak dirumah, appa akan menghungkummu. Cepat pulang!" KLIK. Telepon diputuskan oleh appa,

"Aigo, ini kan masih pagi. Masa sudah marah-marah sih? Dasar appa, menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya ada apa sih aku harus pulang sekarang?" aku langsung bangkit berdiri lalu membereskan kamar Kyu, dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Saat semua sudah selesai aku melihatnya masih tertidur nyenyak, akhirnya aku membuat sebuah note untuknya. Kalau aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuknya, aku juga sudah pulang ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku terus memikirkan kalau maksud appa menyuruhku pulang cepat adalah untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya. Ah yang aku takuti bukan rekan bisnis ayahku yang biasa tapi kupikir kali ini pasti berbeda. Pasti ini adalah anak dari relasi bisnis ayahku, yang akan dijodohkan denganku.

Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti kehendak appa. Benar saja, saat aku sampai rumah, ada seorang pria bertubuh kekar bahkan lebih kekar dari badannya Kyu. Dia tampan, yah tapi bagiku tetap lebih tampan Kyu kemana-mana. Saat aku datang, mereka semua menatapku…

"Ah, Sungmin kau sudah datang. Kajja, kemari! Ini rekan appa, dia adalah pemilik dari mall-mall dan hotel terkenal di Korea bahkan internasional." Aku hanya bisa membuat senyum palsuku, berjabat tangan dengan seorang pria tua dan yang satu lagi pria muda sepertiku.

"Lee Sungmin-imnida" ucapku sambil membungkuk 90o dan dibalas senyum oleh si pria tua, sementara pria muda itu hanya menunjukkan muka tanpa ekspresi sama sekali saat memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Choi Siwon-imnida"

"Ah, ayo duduk. Kita sudah berkumpul, dan Sungmin! Siwon-lah yang akan menjadi tunanganmu. Ohya, kalian mengobrollah! Appa dan Paman Choi akan membicarakan sesuatu di ruang kerja appa." Appa mengajak Paman Choi ke ruangan kerjanya, sebelum mereka berlalu terlihat senyum dari si Tuan Choi.

Aduh, sudah 15 menit kami duduk berhadapan dan tak ada satu pun dari kami memulai perbincangan hingga akhirnya aku bosan,

"Hey, kau tak mau bicara apapun padaku kan? Kalau begitu aku ke kamar saja deh." Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, tapi saat aku hendak ke kamar. Siwon mencengkram tanganku,

"Sebenarnya ada yang mau aku katakan padamu, tapi tak disini. Aku takut ada yang medengar." Aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya, sedikit menyipitkan mataku hendak berpikir lalu,

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman ? Ku rasa disana selalu sepi." Aku mengeluarkan senyumku, yah paling tidak aku harus terkesan baik di depannya…

"Boleh saja, kalau begitu ayo." Dia menarik tanganku, lalu kita ke taman naik mobil. Huh! Padahal tidak jauh, tapi kenapa harus naik mobil sih? Dasar pemalas!

**Sungmin's POV END**

**Author POV**

Di taman terlihat 2 orang namja yang satunya tampan sementara yang 1 lagi sangat manis, mereka saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dekat ayunan. Yang tampan bernama Siwon, dan yang manis bernama Sungmin…

"Hum, begini. Aku ingin tanya padamu, Lee Sungmin. Apakah kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini? Kupikir sangat aneh di jaman seperti ini istilah itu masih selalu dilakukan oleh pembisnis." Ucap Siwon dengan nada lirih, dan dia menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam seolah ingin memberitahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sungmin bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. Hah, tentu saja dia kan tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan Siwon. Karena ini semua untuk perusahaan, tapi kalau Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau maka dia akan pergi dari ini semua.

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik sih? Baiklah akan aku jawab. Kalau aku sih jelas tidak mau, karena aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Dan aku sangat mencintainya, oke sekarang bagimana denganmu?" Saat Siwon mengatakan kalau dia sudah punya kekasih, Sungmin langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku juga sudah punya kekasih, dan jelas saja aku tidak mau mengikuti perjodohan ini! Wuah, ternyata kita sama-sama tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau kita, tolak bersama-sama saja?" Sungmin jadi lupa alasan mereka harus menikah. Dia sudah senang duluan karena Siwon juga tidak mau dijodohkan. Padahal perusahaan Appa-nya Sungmin butuh tumpang tangan perusahaan dari Choi-ahjusshi.

"Baiklah, aku mau itu. Aku sangat senang, jeongmal gamsahamnida." Ucap Siwon kepada Sungmin lalu menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat..

"Appo! Hentikan.." Sungmin ngamuk karena jemarinya digenggam sangat erat oleh Siwon.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali ternyata. Hey, mukamu juga imut loh." Siwon menertawakan Sungmin yang kesakitan, tadinya Sungmin mau ngamuk lagi tapi dia udah _blushing_ duluan karena di puji Siwon.

Sekarang ini di taman, mereka jadi bercanda ria. Padahal tadi suasana saat mereka berbincang pertama kali sangat menegangkan, tetapi sudah mulai mencair.

"Hey, Sungmin. Kau lihat ada lalat di hidungmu," PLAK, saat Siwon mengatakan pada Sungmin kalau ada lalat di hidungnya refleks dia menampar hidungnya sendiri.

"Hyaaa, kau bohong SIWON! Appooo, hidungku jadi merah nih. Dasar menyebalkan kau ini." Sungmin memukul-mukul kecil lengan Siwon sambil tersenyum pepsodent, dan Siwon mengiringinya dengan tawa.

"Hahaha, kau ini pabo sekali sih. Masa mau saja dibohongi, hahahaha." Siwon terus saja menertawakan Sungmin, sementara Sungmin sekarang memanyunkan bibirnya seperti ikan mas koki.

"Sudahlah, kau ini. Lihat tuh bibirmu, manyun sekali loh. Hahahaha." Siwon tak bisa menghentikan tawanya, Fuuuuuuuu~ tiba-tiba ada angin lumayan kencang tertiup di taman ini.

"Hyaaa mataku perih sepertinya ada debu. Appoo, perih sekali Siwon. Bantu aku, meniup mataku." Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berharap matanya pulih lagi.

"Mana sini, aku tipu. Fuuu…fuuuu…" Siwon meniup-niup mata Sungmin, karena saking perihnya Sungmin sampai memukul-mukul wajahnya ke dada Siwon. Karena kasihan melihat Sungmin, Siwon memeluk Sungmin sesaat sambil memegang pipi namja manis ini lalu meniup matanya lagi…tapi tiba-tiba PLAK..

Siwon ditampar oleh seorang namja manis, yang tak lain dan tak bukan lagi adalah Kim Heechul.

"Ka-kau selingkuh! Aku benci padamu Choi Siwon." Cecar Heechul pada Siwon sambil menitikkan air matanya lalu berlari pergi. Tapi kemudian dikejar Siwon, sementara Sungmin hanya diam saja di taman. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Hm tapi tidak juga, tiba-tiba dia langsung ikut berlari mengejar Siwon….

"Kau salah paham, jagi. Aku tidak selingkuh, ku mohon dengarkan aku" Siwon akhirnya berhasil mencengkram tangan Heechul. Dan Heechul hanya menangis saja, berusaha meronta tapi tetap saja tak bisa pergi karena cengkraman tangan Siwon.

"Sudah kau tinggalkan saja aku, aku benci padamu. Aku meneleponmu dari tadi, tapi tak diangkat. Kau hanya mengirim aku pesan, kalau kau sedang sibuk. Tapi, apakah ini semua yang dikatakan 'SIBUK'?" Heechul terus menangis dan memaki Siwon.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan salah paham dulu. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku kok tenang saja," Siwon berusaha menenangkan Heechul, dan dia hampir berhasil membuat Heechul tenang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba kedatangan Sungmin membuat suasana kembali tegang.

"Kau siapa hah? Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" Heechul mulai naik darah lagi, dia kembali memaki.

"Aku adalah orang yang dijodohkan oleh orang tua Siwon." Dengan muka polos Sungmin berkata seperti itu. Siwon dengan mata melotot kaget langsung menatap Sungmin, terlebih lagi Heechul rasanya dia hampir pingsan saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"MWO?" Heechul membelalakan matanya, lalu dia menampar Siwon dan berlari pergi.

Saat Siwon akan mengejarnya, Sungmin mencengkram tangan Siwon. Dan Siwon memandangi dia heran juga marah,

"Heh, apa maumu sih? Aku akan mengejar kekasihku, kenapa kau menghalangiku. Lepaskan!" Siwon menepis tangan Sungmin, niatnya untuk mengejar Heechul sudah sirna karena dia yakin Heechul sudah jauh.

"Biarkan dia mempunyai waktu sendiri, bagaimanapun kau harus bisa memahami perasaan kekasihmu yang sedang seperti itu." Sungmin tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Siwon, karena saat ini urat-urat amarah tergambar jelas di pelipis Siwon.

"Sudahlah, kajja kita pulang. Esok aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah salah paham ini"

"Ne, kajja!"

Akhirnya Siwon dan Sungmin kembali ke rumah, saat sampai terlihat senyum cerah dari 2 pria tua. Yang satu dari Lee-ahjusshi dan yang satu dari Choi-ahjusshi,

"Kalian terlihat akrab, benarkan Choi-ahjusshi" Appa Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Choi-ahjusshi

"Ne, kalian terlihat saaangat akrab. Kajja Siwon kita pulang, besok-besok kau harus mengajak Sungmin jalan ya." Kata Choi-ahjusshi dan dibalas senyuman Siwon-Sungmin

"Ah, ne. Lee-ahjusshi, saya pamit pulang. Dan gamsahamnida untuk hari ini Lee Sungmin." Siwon tersenyum ke arah mereka seraya pamit pulang.

Dan Lee-ahjusshi juga Sungmin ikut mengantar mereka sampai di depan rumah, lalu sedikit membungkuk saat mobil mereka bergegas pergi.

Sepertinya, Sungmin tidak menyadari kalau bukan hanya Kim Heechul yang melihat kejadian menyakitkan tadi. Tetapi Cho Kyuhyun juga melihat, betapa asyiknya sang kekasih sedang bercanda ria dengan namja lain, bahkan yang Kyu tahu tadi mereka berpelukan mesra dan dia berpikir kalau mereka sempat berciuman.Apalagi Kyu tahu kalau pria itu merupakan pewaris tahta Choi Fam,

"_mungkin aku hanya penyanyi baru, gajiku tidak akan memperkaya perusahaanmu Lee Sungmin…..mianhae sudah membuatmu susah untuk mengembangkan perusahaanmu…mungkin aku akan pergi supaya kau lebih mudah melakukan semuanya…" _seruan hati Cho Kyuhyun sebelum dia menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya.

To Be Continued

Hoho, akhirnya FF abal chap 1 ini selesai. Yang nge-review FF ini, pasti tambah di sayang sama Bias-Biasnyaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**About this FF:**

**Misstypo, Gaje, Abal.**

**Complicated mungkin.**

**KyuMin, SiChul, SiMin pair.**

**Misunderstanding**

**Castnyaa : tentu saja Kyu,Umin,Wonnie, Heechul.**

**Slash: Choi Ahjusshi(Appa Siwon), dan Lee Ahjussi(Appa Umin), Hwang-ahjumma, Park-ahjusshi.**

**About: perjodohan, salah paham, dll.**

**Ini asli Made in Aku, hehe. Walaupun, isinya ga bagus. Jangan ditiru :D**

**POKOKNYAA!**

**HAPPY READING, READERS **

**Sungmin's POV**

Tut..tutt…tutt..

"Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Kyu? Kenapa handphone-mu tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Arghh!" aku membanting hp-ku ke kasur karena kesal. Sejak tadi aku berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun tetapi tak bisa, kenapa dia tidak mengaktifkan hp nya?

Sedari tadi karena kekesalan yang mendalam, aku hanya bisa berjalan bolak balik di depan kasurku. Tiba-tiba saat kekesalan hatiku bertambah, aku mendapat ide.

"Ah ne! Benar! Seharusnya aku menyuruh Park-ahjussi untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Aku langsung beranjak naik ke kasurku dan mengambil hp-ku.

"Yoboseyo!" sapaku semangat sekali. Aku yakin Park-ahjussi bisa menemukan keberadaa Kyuhyun, apalagi dia kan seorang artis.

"_Ne, Tuan Muda. Waeyo?" _

"Kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Penyanyi muda pendatang baru itu…?" _yang sangat tampan.._tambahku dalam hati.

"_Ne, saya tahu. Jadi, apa ada yang harus saya cari tahu mengenai dia?"_ great! Pintar sekali anak buah appa-ku yang satu ini.

"Benar sekali, tolong caritahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Dan aku mau kau memberi segala info tentangnya. Aku tunggu nanti jam 8 malam, di Restoran Hwa Yoong. Bagaimana?" aku menunggu jawaban Park-ahjussi dengan was-was, dalam hati aku berseru semoga dia tidak menanyakan alasan aku mencari info tentang Kyu.

"_Baiklah, Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin. Saya langsung kerjakan sekarang."_ Ahhhh. Untung sekali aku ini, ternyata dia tidak menanyakanannya.

"Yap, jeongmal gamsahamnida Park-ahjussi." Aku tersenyum bahagia saat ini…karena aku yakin sekali kalau dia akan mendapatkan info tentang Kyu dengan cepat.

"_Ne, cheonmanaeyo Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin. Annyeong!" KLIK_…telepon dimatikan, dan aku langsung lompat-lompat bahagia karena 2 jam lagi aku akan mengetahui keberadaan Kyu dimana.

Dengan waktu yang tersisa, aku putuskan untuk tidur sebentar baru mandi…

Tepat pukul 7 lewat 45 menit, aku langsung bergegas menuju restoran.

Saat di perjalanan, dan tepatnya saat lampu merah menyala. Aku melihat sebuah monitor besar yang dipajang di dinding luar sebuah gedung, disitu terdapat berita mengenai ''Anak pengusaha terkenal dari Choi Fam akan bertunangan dengan anak pengusaha terkenal di Korea yaitu Lee Sungmin..blablblablabla"

Aku tak mendengarkan lagi, karena saat ini lampu merah sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Langsung ku tancapkan gas mobil menuju restoran…

Sesampainya di restoran, aku langsung masuk dan mencari-cari Park-ahjussi yang ternyata sedang duduk di kursi paling pojok dan agak tertutup. Dalam hati tersenyum bangga, karena dia pintar dengan keadaan. Kalau aku butuh privasi mengenai hal ini,

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park-ahjussi." Sapaku sambil tersenyum simpul padanya, lalu duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapannya. Dia membalas sapaanku dengan anggukan,

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau ketahui mengenai keberadaannya sekarang? Dan infonya juga." Park-ahjussi tersenyum lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat padaku. Aku menyambutnya dan langsung membukanya.

Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa foto Kyu, ada Kyu masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ada Kyu yang sedang berada dalam pesawat, ada juga Kyu yang sedang berada di lobby hotel.

"Omo! Dia ada dimana sekarang? Kenapa naik pesawat segala?" jantungku rasanya ingin copot, aku takut kalau Kyu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aku.

"Dia pergi untuk syuting MV terbarunya ke Rusia. Rencana dia akan pergi selama beberapa bulan, dan managernya bilang kalau ada kemungkinan Kyu tidak akan balik ke Korea. Yah, bisa dibilang dia memilih untuk berpindah negara." Mwo! Aku yang mendengar penuturan Park-ahjussi langsung saja menarik napas panjang karena syok.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tak menyangka, sungguh tak menyangka dia akan meninggalkanku." Omo! Barusan aku bilang apa? Bagaimana kalau sampai Park-Ahjussi tahu tentang hubungan kami? Aigo, manusia pabo macam apa aku ini.

"Aku tahu tentang hubungan kalian Tuan Muda, jadi tak usah khawatir. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Hah? Seperti tesengat listrik 1000 watt rasanya ketika mendengar kalau dia tahu hubungan kami. Yah, walau aku belum pernah merasakan tersengat listrik hehe. Aku langsung tersenyum bahagia dan sungguh berterimakasih karena dia mau merahasiakannya.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida, Park-ahjussi. Dari dulu kau selalu yang menjadi pelindungku, dari aku kecil kau yang selalu ada untukku. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan jeongmal gamsahamnida." Aku sedikit menunduk, sungguh senang dan bahagia sekali karena Park-ahjussi.

"Cheonmanaeyo, Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin. Ada lagi yang kau ingin ketahui tentangnya?" hm, aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin aku ketahui, tetapi ada yang ingin aku lakukan. Dan aku harap kau membantuku." Saat aku mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Park-ahjussi menyodorkanku sebuah amplop lagi.

"Ini untukmu." Saat aku membuka amplop itu ternyata isinya…

"Omo! Kenapa kau selalu bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hatiku, Park-ahjussi? Aku sangat menyayangimuu." Aku tersenyum bahagia lagi dan lagi, kalian tahu? Dia memberiku sebuah tiket ke Rusia dan memberikan alamat Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang terbaik bagiku Tuan Muda. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri, aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Aku lihat Park-ahjussi juga tersenyum bahagia. Ini adalah salah satu anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan padaku selain Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, dan itu membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit juga aku menjadi gelisah.

"Wae, Tuan Muda? Adakah yang salah? Hum, aku tahu. Kau takut ketahuan Tuan Lee ya? Nanti aku yang akan berkelit untukmu." Aku langsung tersenyum bahagia, benar-benar Park-ahjussi sudah aku anggap sebagai appa kedua ku.

"OMO! Jeongmal gamsahamnida, Park-ahjussi. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu, jeongmal mianhaeyo." Aku menunduk tanda permintaan maaf karena telah sangat-sangat merepotkannya.

"Bukan masalah, yang penting kau bahagia. Sejak kecil kau terlalu riang, tetapi itu hanya sesaat. Karena kalau kau kembali kerumah aku lihat kau terus menangis. Dari situlah, aku bertekad untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum." Aku langsung menatap Park-ahjussi, sungguh terharu mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Kau bilang aku yang terbaik kan? Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengatakan kalau kau juga yang terbaik my second appa. Hahahaha." Aku tertawa senang, karena aku merasa kalau Park-ahjussi benar-benar seperti appaku,

"Aigo, apakah Tuan Lee akan senang mendengar kalau anaknya telah membuat appa kedua setelahnya? Jangan lakukan itu, Tuan Muda. Hahaha," Aku sangat senang melihat Park-ahjussi saat dia mulai tidak kelihat seformal tadi.

"Kau yakin kalau aku akan bahagia disana?" entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, tapi tak apalah.

"Yang aku yakini saat ini adalah doa-ku akan selalu menyertai Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun." Aku tersenyum lagi dan lagi saat mendengar ucapan Park-ahjussi barusan.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik, Park-ahjussi hm..atau My second appa. Hahaha." Kami kembali lagi bergelut dengan canda dan tawa.

Dan sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Kau harus segera pulang kerumah, Tuan Muda. Biar saya antarkan!" aku terdiam dan menatapnya bingung,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" dia hanya tersenyum menanggapiku tanpa menjawab. Aku tahu pasti ada anak buah appa lain yang datang bersamanya, jadi aku putuskan agar dia mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah.

**Siwon's POV**

Tutt..tutt..ttutt..

"Argghhhh, Wae? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini sih? Oh ayolah, Heechul! Angkat teleponku." Aku saat ini ingin gila rasanya, karena sedari tadi aku menelepon Heechul tetapi tak diangkat olehnya. Dengan perasaan kesal, aku membanting handphone-ku ke kasur. Juga membanting tubuhku ke kasur, rasanya aku lelah sekali…..

Trilililing…trilililing….saat mendengar ringtone hp-ku berbunyi langsung dengan sigap aku sambar hp yang ada di sampingku ini.

"Yoboseyo, jeongmal mianhae Heechul. Saranghaeyo." Sergahku cepat, ternyata yang menghubungiku bukan Heechul melainkan…

"_Omo! Mianhae, aku ini Sungmin. Jangan bilang kalau kekasihmu tak member kabar apapun padamu? Atau dia tak mengangkat teleponnya?"_ Ah! Pintar sekali si Lee Sungmin ini!

"Ne, apa kau juga mengalaminya?"

"_Yap, kau tepat sekali. Kekasihku juga begitu, tetapi aku sudah dapat kabar tentangnya. Kenapa tak kau suruh anak buahmu untuk mencari info dan keberadaan si kekasihmu itu."_ oh ya, kenapa aku tak memikirkan itu sama sekali sih!

"Heechul maksudmu? Aigo, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyuruh anak buahku. Kenapa aku pabo sekali ckck." Sepertinya ada setitik rasa lega dihatiku..

"_Kalau begitu, kau hubungi anak buahmu sekarang. Nanti kalau sudah dapat kabar mengenai kekasihmu, hubungi aku lagi ya?"_ aku tersenyum bahagia, karena dia aku mendapat setitik cahay terang untuk mengetahui keberadaan Heechul-ku.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan jeongmal gamsahamnida padamu Lee Sungmin. Setidaknya aku masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan kabar tentang Heechul."

"_Ne, bukan masalah. Cheonmanaeyo, annyeong." _KLIK. Telepon dimatikan, dengan cepat aku langsung mengetikan nomor anak buahku dan meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyo."

"_Ah, Tuan Muda. Waeyo? Perlu bantuan?"_

"Ne, cepat cari info dan keberadaan mengenai kekasihku Kim Heechul. Aku tunggu kabarnya besok pagi, tidak ada kata terlambat tentang infonya." KLIK. Telepon aku matikan, karena aku tipe orang yang tak sabaran maka dengan cepat aku langsung ke kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka lalu tidur.

Berharap pagi akan segera datang, lalu aku mendapatkan kabar tentang Kim Heechul.

"_Saranghaeyo, Heechul. Menikahlah denganku." Seorang namja yang tidak aku kenali sedang melamar kekasihku….Kim Heechul. Sementara aku disini, didalam sebuah penjara._

"_Lepaskan aku! Aku mohon! Kekasihku sedang dilamar oleh namja lain, aku tak ingin dia direbut siapapun. Aku mohon!" PLAK.._

_Bukannya dilepaskan dari penjara ini, aku malahan ditampar oleh seorang namja tua berpakaian polisi. Aku terus memohon, apalagi ketika aku melihat namja itu mencium Heechul dengan mesra._

"_OMO! Palli lepaskan aku! Lihat, dia berani sekali mencium Heechul-ku. Heechul!" aku berani untuk berteriak, ternyata teriakanku mampu terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Saat ini namja itu menatapku tajam, dan Heechul datang menghampiriku._

_Akhirnya, dia datang juga!_

_PLAK._

"_He-Heechul-ahh! Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kenapa menamparku?" aku tak percaya, aku kira dia memintaku untuk menghapus jejak bibir namja itu di bibirnya tetapi dia malah menamparku dengan sangat keras._

"_Kau! Namja brengsek, aku benci kau Choi Siwon. Kau memang seorang Tuan Muda, sementara aku hanya namja biasa. Lebih baik kau pergi dan enyahlah dari hidupku! Aku tak mau melihat wajah lelaki menyebalkan sepertimu." PLAK. _

_Untuk kedua kali, Heechul menamparku lalu pergi meninggalkanku didalam penjara ini dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara marah, menyesal, sedih, dan kecewa._

"ARRGGGGHHHHHH!" aku langsung terbangun, dan aku sangat senang ketika menyadari kalau yang barusan hanyalah…

"Mimpi Buruk! Ne, aku hanya mimpi buruk! Jangan pedulikan, Choi Siwon." Aku mengucek-ucek mataku, antara melepaskan rasa kantuk yang masih menggeluti diriku dan agar aku bisa sadar kalau aku ada di dunia nyata bukan dunia mimpi lagi.

Ku putuskan untuk segera mandi, lagipula ini sudah hampir jam 5 pagi. Aku mengambil sebotol wine, dan aku ingin untuk berendam sambil menikmati sebotol wine itu.

….

Aku mengerjapkan mataku..ternyata aku ketiduran di dalam bath up. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan segera berpakaian di dalam kamar.

Trililing…trililing….

"Yoboseyo."

"_Yoboseyo, aku ingin beritahu kalau nanti malam aku akan berangkat ke Rusia untuk mengejar kekasihku yang pergi kesana. Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu si Heechul itu?"_ entah kenapa aku senang mendengar suara namja yang satu ini.

"Aku baru akan pergi menemui anak buahku, benarkah? Kau sangat mencintainya kah? Sama sepertiku kalau begitu, hahaha." Aku segera beranjak mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi ke kantor appaku, tepatnya akan ke ruangan anak buah appa.

Aku langsung menancapkan gas mobil dan melesat pergi ke kantor appa.

Sesampainya disana, aku harus terus memasang senyumku. Karena setiap aku lewat semua karyawan selalu menyapaku.

"Ada Hwang-ahjumma?" tanyaku saat melihat seorang bodyguard sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Hwang-ahjumma yang adalah anak buah appa.

"Ne, Tuan Muda. Dia ada didalam sedang menunggumu, silahkan masuk." Dia membukakan pintu untukku, sementara aku hanya terus menatapnya agar dia pergi. Setelah dia pergi barulah aku masuk ke dalam dengan tenang.

"Annyeong, Tuan Muda Choi Siwon. Apa kabar?"

"Hah, Hwang-ahjumma. Palli, jangan basa basi. Aku ingin tahu tentang Heechul dimana sekarang." Tepat saat aku menanyakan tentang Heechul Hwang-ahjumma menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat padaku.

Dan saat aku membukanya, berisi foto-foto Heechul.

"Sepertinya dia tidak sedang berada di Korea?" aku terus memandangi foto Heechul, dengan background…

"Dia ada di Moskow." Aku langsung melotot kaget kea rah Hwang-ahjumma.

"Yang benar saja! Kapan dia berangkat? Dan kapan dia akan pulang?"

"Kemarin sore. Dan baru sampai tadi, aku langsung mendapatkan foto itu." aku terus memandangi foto Heechul dengan sendu.

"Ini untukmu Tuan Muda. Tiket ke Rusia, lalu kau akan diantar ke Moskow." Padanganku langsung berpindah arah ke Hwang-ahjumma.

"Mwo? Kau baik sekali Hwang-ahjumma. Jeongmal gamshamnida." Aku langsung mengambil amplop yang seperti dibilang tadi kalau itu adalah tiket ke Rusia.

"Pergilah, jangan sampai Tuan Choi tahu. Aku akan merahasiakan semua ini darinya, aku ingin kau bahagia." Aku langsung tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluk Hwang-ahjumma. Hampir saja aku meneteskan air mata bahagia, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat yang sangat baik untukku.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ucapku tulus sambil menggenggam tangan Hwang-ahjumma, dia merangkulku.

"Kau lebih terbaik dariku. Aku menyayangimu. Jadilah anak yang membanggakan untuk perusahaan ini." aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kearahnya. Lalu pergi…

**Author POV**

Saat ini di Bandara Incheon, terlihat seorang namja manis sedang memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Rusia. Saat didalam pesawat dia bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan.

"Hey, Choi Siwon. Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Sungmin si namja manis yang duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Haha, aku juga ingin mengejar kekasihku. Dia ada di Moskow sekarang." Jawab Siwon, sambil membenarkan beltnya.

"Wahaha, kenapa bisa seperti itu ya? Bersamaan? Di tempat sama. Kekasihku dan kekasihmu." Oops. Sepertinya ada perkataan yang salah dari ucapan Sungmin barusan.

_Sungmin dan Siwon mungkin tak akan menyangka kalau sesuatu bisa saja berubah, dan hal yang tak mungkin bisa saja terjadi….._

**^^To Be Continued^^**

**Akhirnya FF yang aku biarkan selama ini, chap 2nya keluar pengen kalian bukan jadi silent readers, jadi review yaaa. Jangan lupa baca FF aku yang lainnya juga loh #PLAK. BAYBAY **


End file.
